


Haywire

by advictorem



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advictorem/pseuds/advictorem
Summary: Thaliabeth smut, based off of a Tumblr anon prompt I received in my ask: "I loved your Thalia+Annabeth stories, you could write about the first time they make love. Something sweet."





	Haywire

“Are you sure?”

It’s only about the thirtieth time Thalia has asked her that, but the question is sugary sweet every time it escapes her lips, and Annabeth can’t help but smile.

She was the only one that saw this side of Thalia—caring, patient, seemingly everything the daughter of Zeus typically wasn’t.

Thalia cared about her immensely. She had died for Annabeth, she had killed for Annabeth, and she knew she wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. Annabeth was by no means a damsel that needed rescuing, but she felt safe with her best friend and trusted that Thalia would always fight for her.

Even though Thalia annoyed her to almost no end—seriously, how could she ever justify half of the criminal acts she performed daily? —Annabeth was in love with her. Thalia might have been the charming, bad-boy Casanova that most parents warned their daughters about, but she was all hers. She wasn’t nearly as bad as her father believed—Thalia was really sweet when she wasn’t vandalizing school property or beating up literally every boy and most of the girls at their school. She only fought half of them because they had done something to Annabeth, anyway. Annabeth couldn’t remember the last time she was called a nerd at their academy.

Above all, they knew each other’s secrets and refused to tell a soul. They had ultimate and complete trust—Annabeth would trust her with  _anything_.

And that was one of the thousands of reasons why she had asked Thalia to take her virginity.

Annabeth believed her exact words, whispered into Thalia’s pierced ear as she gripped her spear-calloused hands, were: “I want you. All of you.”

The words were light enough, but she knew Thalia understood—the way a pleased noise had rumbled in her chest, her hands moving to grip Annabeth’s hips, her electric blue eyes gleaming dangerously as they studied her to make sure that she was positive that this was what she wanted.

With a timid nod, Annabeth barely caught her gasp as Thalia’s lips closed over hers, teeth insistently grazing her bottom lip, and Annabeth was scared for a moment that the other girl might bite it off for being in her tongue’s way.

But Thalia was surprisingly gentle, deepening the kiss softly and passionately, long, nimble fingers sliding into Annabeth’s hair to undo her messy bun. Despite the gentleness of the kiss, Thalia’s hands were quick and unsteady, like they were going to combust if they didn’t get to the skin underneath Annabeth’s shirt.

The orange camp shirt slowly rode up her body, Thalia’s fingers teasingly brushing her breasts as she worked the shirt all the way off her tanned body.

When Thalia stared appreciatively at her muscled stomach, bright blue eyes slowly drifting higher, Annabeth knew she had chosen wisely. Thalia pressed hot kisses on her neck, gradually sliding lower until she reached her collarbones.

She smirked a little and Annabeth’s heart nearly stopped. She sucked on her skin, nibbling the top of her breast and soothing the bite over with her tongue, probably leaving marks all over her but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Thalia could give her a hickey on her  _forehead_ , and she’d probably be okay with it.

Annabeth tried her best to stay quiet, knowing her family was slumbering in other rooms of the dark house; eventually, though, she threw her attempts out the window, unable to help it as she moaned when Thalia’s lips closed over a stiffening rosebud, pulling it lightly between her teeth.

Annabeth fell back on the bed, tugging Thalia down with her, and all the while she didn’t detach herself from her chest. She ran one hand through Thalia’s hair, the other coming to rest on her back, digging her short nails into her shirt.

Thalia pulled away, meeting Annabeth’s eyes with an intensity that rivaled a hurricane’s. She sat up a little, just enough to wiggle out of her own shirt, the black cloth flying across the bedroom. Thalia released a nervous breath, almost shaking underneath Annabeth’s hungry gaze.

Annabeth ran her hands over Thalia’s chest, fingers teasing her small breasts before breezing softly over her ribcage. The dark, corded muscle flexed beneath her touch, her tendons rippling and sending a familiar spark through her fingers. If she wasn’t used to the slight sting by now, she might’ve yelped. Annabeth connected her hands behind her head, pulling her into another tantalizing kiss.

“Hey,” Annabeth whispered softly, when she could finally break free. “I love you.”

Thalia bowed her head until she could press her nose against Annabeth’s. She closed her eyes and Annabeth wanted nothing more for her to open them again, to lose herself in those swirling pools of blue as she held her close to her half-naked form.

“Touch me,” Annabeth murmured next, stroking Thalia’s cheek to get a response.

Thalia kissed Annabeth again, but this embrace was different from the first—it was confident, passionate, taking over all of her senses.

Thalia gently, almost reluctantly, grinded on top of her, like she couldn’t help it. Annabeth felt her thigh pressed deliciously against her center, providing her with much needed pressure.

Her mouth worked quicker on her lips, face, neck, and chest, her fingers nimbly undoing the button to Annabeth’s shorts. Her hand slid past the waistline, rubbing Annabeth’s panty-covered center and startling a gasp out of her. Thalia’s fingers were unlike anything she had ever felt. She wondered how they were going to feel on her wet sex, circling her clit and flexing inside of her.

Annabeth’s cheeks flushed and she felt a small wave of nervousness, but it was soon washed out when Thalia began to nibble softly on her ear, driving her nearly delirious. With her weight above Annabeth, the breathy, pleased moans in her ear, and Thalia’s thigh pressed firmly against her, she knew her panties had to be ruined, coated in her want.

She could barely get the words out, but Thalia seemed to understand what she wanted. She was soon divested of her shorts and her panties followed close behind.

Thalia made a sexy little noise in the back of her throat that made Annabeth blush. “You’re beautiful. Every inch of you, Wise Girl.”

Thalia kissed her way down, leaving light marks along the way, causing Annabeth to breathe heavily, her skin flushing from the pleasure of it all, threading her fingers through Thalia’s short untamed hair.

Annabeth was unprepared for the initial contact—Thalia’s tongue gradually, smoothly, irresistibly finding her center.

Somehow, Thalia’s tongue met every inch of her flesh. Her tongue parted her lips, slipping through her entrance then gliding across her clit on every upstroke. It was a teasing motion, one that made her clench the bedsheets on either side of her body, her thighs quivering uncontrollably, her mouth slack as she released her desperate moans.

She felt, if she were with anyone else, she would not have felt as comfortable expressing her desires; but this was Thalia, the girl who always gave her what she wanted, and it was impossible to care about how the bed springs yelped every time her legs shook and her back arched.

It wasn’t long before Annabeth came undone for the first time, curses flying out of her usually prudish mouth as her come dripped down Thalia’s plump lips. It was electrifying. Annabeth was pretty sure the power flickered.

Thalia kissed her thighs devotedly, taking her time to lick up her mess, before she rose back to Annabeth’s face and kissed her, soft and sweet. Annabeth could taste herself on her mouth and it drove her insane.

“I want to make you feel good,” Annabeth managed to get out, once she could breathe properly.

She ran her hands down, her fingers brushing across firm abs on their way. Annabeth swiftly undid Thalia’s skull belt buckle, popping open the button of her ripped black jeans.

Her skin was hot and made the hairs of Annabeth’s arms stand straight up. “Stop that,” she lectured. “Relax, Thalia.”

Thalia nodded with a slight laugh, running her hands through her hair. Annabeth watched as a blue-dyed streak tumbled over her forehead.

Thalia pulled off her jeans completely, and Annabeth bit her lip when she noticed she wasn’t wearing anything beneath them. She rarely did. Underwear wasn’t punk rock. “You don’t have to touch me, you know…”

Annabeth smiled softly. “I want to.”

Her first contact with Thalia’s sex was against the soft pads of her fingers. Annabeth almost gasped just from her feel of her—she was so wet, and warm, and the feel of her was turning her on a little too much.

Thalia’s face was so cute—all scrunched up like she was trying not to explode; Annabeth had seen that look on her face every time she tried to tutor her in algebra. Except this time, Annabeth was the cause of her inability to think.

“What do you like?” Annabeth brought herself to ask. Communication was important, after all, she had learned that from the extensive sex research she had begun nearly a month ago. “Tell me what feels good for you.”

“That,” Thalia purred, feeling Annabeth’s fingers slowly drift down to tease her entrance. “Annabeth, you’re doing just fine. Just keep sliding your fingers, down and back up again.”

Annabeth did as she instructed, teasing her entrance before slowly and lightly sliding back up, circling her clit with the pads of her fingers and drawing a shaky breath from Thalia.

Annabeth pulled her closer, shifting her legs so Thalia could rest comfortably on top of her. She used firmer touches, increasing a little in her speed, determined to make Thalia loudly voice her pleasure, to make her feel as good as she had made Annabeth feel.

“Inside,” Thalia urged, obviously withholding the urge to moan.

Was she afraid that Annabeth’s family would hear them? That was probably smart, but Annabeth didn’t feel like being smart right now. She felt like being reckless, impulsive, everything that Thalia always drew out of her.

Annabeth easily slipped a finger into Thalia’s wetness, entering her slowly and allowing herself to mentally document every detail—how tight Thalia was around her finger, how her heat seemed to draw her deeper inside, how Thalia finally, _finally_ moaned.

Annabeth couldn’t help her smile, wanting to hear it repeatedly. She moved her fingers dexterously, curling the digit inside of her and finding a soft, spongy section of her walls, adding a second finger and exploiting it and bullying it with her thrusts. Annabeth used her thumb to brush softly against Thalia’s clit, a sharp contrast to the suddenly intense pace she had set inside of her.

“Gods,” Thalia moaned, shaking on top of her. “Annabeth, don’t stop—gods, oh, shit!”

The walls that encased Annabeth’s fingers tightened and spasmed, and her fingers were so drenched with want that they nearly slipped out. She drove them deeper, bringing Thalia even more pleasure as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Annabeth released a small, breathy laugh, noticing that her lamp had been destroyed, the cord fried into the socket. Her TV was flashing an array of broken colors.

“Sorry about your electronics,” Thalia panted whenever she could manage words again. Annabeth finally slid out of her, and she made a startled little noise that did _not_ sound like it came from a daughter of Zeus Almighty. “Don’t tell your dad.”

“Don’t talk about my dad right now,” Annabeth advised breathily, pulling Thalia’s hand and pressing it against her sex. “Please?”

Thalia gave a pleased little smirk that was almost too sexy to be legal.

Thalia’s fingers felt just as wonderful as Annabeth had predicted they would. If it felt this good when she touched Thalia, she understood how she had ruined her TV and lamp.

Her fingers felt larger than they looked, and once Thalia had managed to enter her with one, Annabeth was sure it was all she needed to send her over the edge.

"Faster." It came out as a purr against the skin of Thalia's freckled skin, but earned Annabeth a pleased groan. "Please."

Thalia slid down in her body in response. Annabeth was almost upset—she wanted Thalia to be close to her!—but then Thalia’s tongue lapped at her swollen clit, and she lost all of her senses all at once.

With Thalia’s talented finger inside of her, moving faster and curling in response to her pleased twitches, her tongue ravishing her clit, and her naked body on display for her, Annabeth stumbled into her orgasm, falling headfirst and crashing into it.

It felt like a warm buzz, causing her entire body to hum, and she felt like she was floating…rising, higher and higher, and she never wanted to come back down. Her hands found Thalia’s hair to anchor her, and she arched into her mouth, painting Thalia’s lips and chin with her pleasure. It felt more intense than the first time she had come, and she was thankful that Thalia was bringing her down easily, gently, stroking her slowly until she came back down to earth.

“Gods, I love you,” Thalia murmured against her, kissing her clit softly before she rose back up, taking Annabeth’s face into her strong hands and letting her taste herself on her tongue again. It was intoxicating.

“I love you,” Annabeth panted in response, pulling Thalia down to her and burying her face in the freckled skin of her neck.

“I am sorry about your TV, though,” Thalia remarked, rolling over to lay next to her. She moved them underneath the blankets and pulled Annabeth close. “If you want me to, like, steal you another one, I totally will.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Not necessary. Just keep doing _that_ for the rest of my life, and we’ll call it even.”


End file.
